Miranda's Choice
by Robert Teague
Summary: After three years in the Meridian prison, Miranda is visited by Queen Elyon.
1. Chapter 1

Miranda's Choice

by Robert Teague

This story was written solely for the enjoyment of W.i.t.c.h. fans, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I prefer the comics to the cartoon, but the one original character I did like was Miranda. So in this story I'm putting her in the W.i.t.c.h. comic universe.

Chapter 1

Deep down in the Castle of Meridian lies the prison. Since Elyon had become queen there had been changes made. The cells had been mostly filled with the enemies of Phobos, but it now held those who remained loyal to him, even though it had been made clear to them he wouldn't be coming back.

It was still, dark, damp, and gloomy, with only the far-set lanterns giving any light. The stone walls were very solid, and the floor was smooth.

Into this place walked Elyon. She was unafraid; her magical power was more than enough to protect her against anything that might happen. Walking silently a few steps behind was Nagadir, Elyon's handmaid. She was tall, with green skin, large pointed ears, and thick, dark red hair done up nicely. But even by human standards she was beautiful. She served her queen with love, gratitude, and loyalty.

Elyon walked unerringly to the cell where the person she wanted to talk to was, even though she had not been there before.  
She stopped before it and gave the entrance a brief look. The cell was an arch with heavy iron bars in front. Straw covered some of the rock floor. A pot for personal needs sat against one corner of the bars. The middle of the arch was only about seven feet high and wide, and the cell was ten feet deep. The smell of someone who had not bathed in a long time assailed their noses.

She knew who was in there, even though there was no visible sign of them.

"Miranda?" said Elyon softly.

There was no reply.

"Miranda, come to the bars," said Elyon with some force in her voice.

This time she got a reaction. Near the back two glowing eyes, large and wide, regarded her. Then they disappeared. A few seconds later a young woman stepped into the lighter gloom cast by the lamps. She had black hair and a spray of freckles across her face. She stood a bit over five feet tall, and appeared to be about sixteen years old. Her hair was a tangled, matted, dirty mess, her face smeared with dirt or worse. Her dress was filthy and torn in places. But she stood and regarded her captor with quiet dignity.

"What do you want of me, Light of Meridian?" asked Miranda softly. Elyon was unsure if the question was sarcastic or not.

"Miranda, you've been here for three years now," said Elyon.

The other girl cocked her head slightly. "That long? Thank you for telling me the time."

Patience, Elyon thought to herself. Miranda's feelings were very strong, and Elyon had no trouble reading them. The shape shifter was weary, very weary. She had not seen the sun, not had a bath, not been beyond the bars, nor had more than basic food and water for so long she was beginning to seriously consider killing herself. Other emotions mixed in were anger and regret.

"Listen to me, Miranda..." said Elyon, only to be interrupted.

"Listen to you what, torment me with memories of what I've done, and what I've lost because of it? I think of it every day. Or I should say every time I'm awake. I know what I did, and..." said Miranda. Tears had begun to appear in the corners of her eyes. "...I'm sorry for it."

"I know," said Elyon. "Even though I haven't come to visit you in all this time, I know what's gone on. I know you have apologized to every guard you hurt that has come by. I know you've sent word to the families of the soldiers you killed that you are sorry."

Miranda's eyes widened in surprise. What else did Elyon know?

"And most of all, I know you are sincere," finished the young queen. She smiled, and the gloom seemed to lift a bit. "That's why I've come to see you. To offer you a parole."

Miranda was startled into a long silence that neither she, Elyon, nor Nagadir was eager to break. She sat down on the dirty straw and looked through the bars at the queen.

"I never thought you could be so cruel," said Miranda.

"What?" said Elyon. This was very definitely not a reaction she expected. "But I--"

"Came down here to dangle in front of me what I will never have. Is it because I was your friend and companion before your brother's scheme was revealed? Do you hate me that much?"

This time it was Elyon's turn to be shocked.

"I never hated you, Elyon," said Miranda, "I did what Phobos ordered me to do. But while we were together I found out I liked you. I really was your friend. But I couldn't go against... him." She stood up and turned her back on the queen.

"Are we finished now? The rest of my life is waiting." And she melted into the shadows of her cell and was gone.

Elyon finally found her voice. "No, we are NOT finished! I'm serious, Miranda, I am offering you parole."

"Why?" came a hollow voice.

"Because you sincerely regret what you did, and because..." Elyon paused for a long moment. "I've missed you. You were my friend. We played together, girl-talked together, and you sometimes gave me good advice. I want you back in my life. And as much as I love Nagadir here..." She reached back and put her hand on the maid's.

The young servant was immediately embarrassed. "Majesty..."

"...there is no one in the castle my age I can do things with. Will you accept?"

"You know what I really am," replied the shape-shifter.

"Yes," said Elyon.

"And it makes no difference," said Miranda. It wasn't a question.

"None," replied Elyon.

Once again silence reigned in the gloom.

"What conditions will you impose on me, O Light?" said the still-hollow voice at last.

Elyon held up her hands, and between them an object came into existence with a flash, the light from it going into places that before had always been dark. It was a circle of silver that glowed softly with an inner light.

Nagadir had been expecting the flash, and had caught a glimpse of Miranda standing near the back of the cell. Her back was still to them.

She suddenly stepped into the light, casting her gaze at the object.

Elyon tilted her hands forward a bit, and the circle slipped from between them and toward the bars. When it reached them it passed through as though they didn't exist. Just inside the bars it stopped, hovering. Miranda stepped back from it.

"You will wear this," said Elyon, "It does two things-- it will prevent you from shape-shifting, and I will always know where you are. Once you put it on, only I can remove it.

You will live in the castle, in your old room, and if you want to, you can be my friend and companion again. If not, I will assign you a job and leave you alone. When you've proven to others you have changed and can be trusted, I will take off the ring. That's it."

Miranda looked down, thinking.

"There's nothing hidden in those conditions, Miranda," said Elyon, "And I didn't leave anything out. The ring will not control your actions or thoughts, or reveal them to me."

The girl on the other side of the bars raised her head, and for the first time there was the slightest hint of smile on her face. "I understand. If the word of the Light of Meridian can't be trusted, what can be?"

Elyon smiled in her turn, almost hoping against hope that Miranda would accept.

Miranda drew herself up to her full height, her bearing straight and dignified. "If it means release from here, I will wear your collar."

This time Elyon's smile did light up the prison. She gestured, and the circle of silver drifted over to the girl, passing

through her neck and settling on her shoulders. Then it vanished. Miranda never felt a thing.

"Just don't expect me to bark on command," Miranda added.

And in this place of darkness and misery, the very unusual sound of laughter rang against the walls.

"GUARD! Open this cell!" she called.

"Immediately, Majesty!" was the answer, along with a faint echo.

Within a few seconds the bars lifted with creaks and groans. When they stopped moving, Miranda walked out, her steps unsure. She looked at Elyon and Nagadir, waiting for orders.

"Let's go up," said Elyon, and turned to the path.

"No shackles?" asked Miranda, genuinely surprised.

"Do you want them?" answered Elyon. At a shake of Miranda's head she took the lead and never looked back as Nagadir gestured for Miranda to precede her. The trip to the light was silent, except for the drip of water and footsteps.

W.i.t.c.h.

Back in the castle proper, Elyon paused at a junction and turned to the other two girls.

"Nagadir, take Miranda to her room, help her clean up and get her something to eat. When she's ready, bring her to me. I'll be in my room."

Nagadir bowed briefly. "Yes, Majesty."

"And if anyone hassles you about it, tell them it's by my orders," she added.

"Excuse me, Majesty, what does 'hassles' mean?" asked Nagadir.

"Oh, if anyone gives you trouble," Elyon clarified.

The maid smiled. "I see. Thank you, Majesty." She turned to Miranda. "This way..." and went down another corridor.

W.i.t.c.h.

Miranda sat in a tub of hot, soapy water, enjoying the feel after so long without. Behind her Nagadir was washing her back with a soapy cloth.

The shape-shifter reached up and felt her neck and bare shoulders. "Where's the collar? I can't feel it."

"As soon as it settled on you it disappeared," replied Nagadir, "It's still there, though."

"I know, I'm trying, but I can't shape shift," replied Miranda.

She felt Nagadir's hands that were washing her back falter for a few seconds, then resume. Silence fell.

"Are you afraid of me?" Miranda asked suddenly.

Nagadir stopped her motions. "A little bit. But I trust Queen Elyon." The motion resumed. "And I have reason to be grateful to you."

"I don't understand," said Miranda.

"We have met before, very briefly, during the reign of Prince Phobos. I was a servant in the lower levels, and was delivering drink to a meeting of the generals when you came around the corner in your other form. We collided and I fell over. But you grabbed the pitcher in mid-air before it could spill and put it down. Then you helped me gather up the goblets and tray, nodded to me, and went on about your business before I could say 'thank you'. You saved me from a beating," was the reply.

"I don't remember that," replied Miranda, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Nagadir with a smile, "It's enough that I do, and why I'm willing to give you a chance. Friends?"

Miranda looked over her shoulder to see if Nagadir was mocking her. But the green-skinned girl was smiling gently, and sincerely.

"If you're serious, yes, I will be your friend," said Miranda, "After all, we will probably see a lot of each other."

"Good. Now let me wash your hair..." said Nagadir, and grabbed a brush.

W.i.t.c.h.

Once clean, Miranda sat on the edge of the tub wrapped in a large soft towel while Nagadir combed and trimmed her hair.

"Okay, I'm finished," said Nagadir, standing up, "I'll go get you something to eat while you get dressed."

"Thank you for all your help... friend," said Miranda.

"You're welcome, friend," said Nagadir with a smile, "I'll be back in a few fasas." And she was out the door and gone.

Miranda sat for a few moments, then went over to the door, half-expecting it to be locked. To her surprise it opened easily. She looked out, but no guards were there. She closed it, and went over to the bed she hadn't slept in for three years. A nice new dress lay on it, waiting for her.

Once dressed, she sat on the bed, thinking. "This is real," she thought, "Elyon is really giving me a chance. And her conditions are more than fair."

She looked around the room, which appeared undisturbed. "A second chance..." And the tears finally began to spill.

W.i.t.c.h.

When Nagadir returned with a tray of food and drink, she found Miranda had cried herself into a doze, curled up on the bed. She put the tray on a table and woke the girl.

As Miranda ate, Nagadir sat across from her at the table. "Tell me about yourself," she asked, "As far as I know, there are no others of your kind here."

Miranda shook her head. "There aren't. I would know if there were. My people live very far away, and we thought we were safe from Phobos and the troubles here."

"You've seen my real form," she asked rhetorically, which got a nod from Nagadir, "Well, my people can choose one second form. And once chosen, cannot change it. Both forms change naturally as we age, though. That's why I'm taller than I was three years ago."

She took a drink of juice, and sat back. "Phobos heard about our people, and sent soldiers to bring one of us back to the castle. He wanted a second shape shifter as a spy.

The soldiers demanded a volunteer, and when they didn't get one, started killing our people. I finally stepped forward because I didn't want anyone else to die, and I hadn't chosen a second form.

Back in the castle, Phobos put the image of what he wanted me to be into my head, which I accepted, and he gave me the name Miranda."

"What's your real name?" asked Nagadir.

After some hesitation, Miranda said, "It can't be pronounced by an Escanor voice. I'd have to be in my other form to say it."

"Never mind, then. Are you finished? Queen Elyon is waiting," said Nagadir.

With a nod Miranda stood up and followed Nagadir into the corridor.

They had gone up two levels when a guard's voice stopped them. "Miranda? Is that you?"

The two new friends turned to see a short, burly, green-skinned guard approaching with a smile.

"It IS you!" he said when he got a good look at the black-haired girl, "So it's true! Queen Elyon has released you! I'm very happy for you!" He reached a hand toward her.

She took it with her own. "Thank you, Modir! I'm very happy to be out!"

"I bet!" he responded, "What are you going to do?"

"The queen wants me to be her companion again," Miranda answered.

"That's great! I'll visit when I get a chance," he replied.

"I'd like that," said Miranda, "The more friends I have in the castle, the more comfortable I'll be."

"How do you know each other?" asked Nagadir.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Modir, this is Nagadir, Queen Elyon's handmaid," said Miranda.

"M'lady," said Modir, bowing slightly.

"We met during the fighting when Queen Elyon beat Prince Phobos," Miranda explained to Nagadir.

"I attacked her, and she bit me," said Modir, "And I almost lost an arm from her venom."

"Much later he came to see me in my cell, and I apologized to him," said Miranda.

"One thing I have learned from Queen Elyon is that holding a grudge is wrong. I forgave her when I saw she was being honest with her apology," said Modir.

Miranda looked embarrassed. "Since then he's sometimes brought me a treat to eat when he visited, and we've become friends."

Nagadir smiled. "I'm glad to know it was not all misery for you."

Modir turned serious. "But not everybody feels like I do," he warned, "You still have some enemies in the castle."

"I'm not surprised," said Miranda, "But don't worry. I can't shape shift, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless. I'll just have to try extra hard for their forgiveness."

"That makes me feel better," said Modir, "But I've held you up long enough. Go on, we'll talk later."

"Good bye, Modir! Thanks for the support!" said Miranda, as she turned back they way they had been going.

W.i.t.c.h.

Queen Elyon was nervous. Miranda would be here soon, she could tell. What would she decide; to live elsewhere in the castle, or resume her place? Elyon was really hoping for the latter, but would respect whatever choice Miranda made.

There was a knock, then the door opened to admit Nagadir and Miranda.

Elyon smiled. "You look much better!"

Miranda nodded. "I feel much better. Nagadir has taken very good care of me."

The shape shifter took a minute to look around the room. Very little had changed, even though three years had passed since she had last been in it.

"Come with me," said Elyon, and Miranda followed her to the balcony.

Outside the birds were singing, and it was a warm, clear day with a refreshing breeze blowing. Miranda put her hands on the rail, closed her eyes, and tilted her face in the direction of the sun. She smiled widely, enjoying the moment.

Elyon watched her, feeling the joy the other girl was sending. It brought a smile to her own face.

"Mmmm... that feels so good, after so long..." murmured Miranda. Then louder she asked, "Is it always like this now? Under Phobos it was always cloudy and chill."

"The Light of Meridian shines as it should," replied Elyon.

After another minute, Miranda turned toward the door to see Elyon just inside. The queen gestured to her to come back in.

"I want you to be sure you understand, Miranda," said Elyon, "If you choose to become my friend and companion again, you will have no authority in the castle like you did under Phobos. But you will have the privilege of access to me at any time, like Nagadir.

"I'll want you to accompany me down into the city, and sometimes on trips, and we'll do the things we haven't outgrown again. You will obey Nagadir's orders as though they were mine, and report to her if you want or need anything."

Miranda looked at the green-skinned girl and smiled. "I don't mind. We have decided to become friends anyway."

Nagadir smiled and nodded.

"If you would rather stay elsewhere in the castle, I have a job in the kitchen for you, and you will obey orders from the chief cook, and report to him," continued the blond queen.

"I understand," Miranda nodded.

"Those are your choices," said Elyon, "Going back to your cell is not an option, unless you do something evil."

Miranda shook her head. "Never again. I've learned my lesson very well."

"Good. You think about it, and tell me what you want to do. I need to do some of this (sigh) paperwork," said Elyon, and went over to a desk and sat.

Miranda sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Elyon signed several documents, then started reading another. Once she asked Nagadir to clarify what was meant in a particular passage. Elyon could read and write in the Meridian language, but not everything was always clear to her. Cultural differences still cropped up from time to time.

Finally Elyon stood up and stretched. She had spent a good amount of time on the documents. Nagadir rang a bell, and a clerk came in and gathered the documents. He gave Miranda a cold eye as he left.

When the door closed, Miranda turned to the queen. "I've decided what I want to do," she announced.

She got up, went over to Elyon, and fell to her knees. She bowed her head, almost touching Elyon's shoes. "If you will accept me, I will be your friend and companion again. I will be obedient, and honest, and work very hard to earn your trust again."

To the side, Nagadir beamed at Miranda. She already liked her, and knew they would be great friends.

Elyon put her hands on Miranda's shoulders, and raised her to her feet. They were just about the same height. "Accepted. Welcome back!" And Elyon gave her a strong hug.

Miranda returned the hug, and emotions overwhelmed her. Tears ran down her cheeks and onto Elyon's dress. Things hadn't suddenly become perfect; she had a lot of work to do. But she was now sure she had made the right choice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eight days had passed since Miranda had been released on parole.

She had taken to sunning herself on a bench on the balcony by Elyon's suite at every opportunity, and for as long as she could. The young shape shifter had really missed the sun. She was sitting there at the moment, hands clasped in her lap, eyes closed and head tilted back toward the sun. A small smile graced her lips.

Miranda could tell from the sound of footsteps when Elyon took a break from paperwork and joined her on the bench without saying a word.

"May I ask you something, Majesty?" asked Miranda, not opening her eyes.

"You know better than that in private, Miranda," said Elyon, "What is it?"

"If you've forgiven me and trust me again, why is this collar still on me?" asked the shape shifter.

"Other people in the castle don't have my powers," was the answer, "I know your real feelings, but they don't. Keeping you from shape shifting gives them some reassurance. Knowing where you are is for your protection. I'll know when the time is right to take it off."

Miranda nodded, but didn't say anything. That was Elyon's decision, and more than just her feelings and actions had to be factored in. She had to be patient. She wanted to serve the Queen with everything she was, but right now that wasn't possible.

"I'm going down to the city tonight," said Elyon, "I've heard a traveling circus is here, and I really want to see it. I'd like you to come with me, if you feel ready."

Miranda thought about it for a few moments. "Do you think it wise to take me?"

"You can't hide in the castle forever," Elyon pointed out, "And you've been making a lot of progress getting people to forgive you. Showing yourself with me can go a long way to that end."

"That's true. So yes, I'll come with you. Is Nagadir coming too?" asked Miranda, looking at Elyon with intensely green eyes.

"I haven't asked her yet. My parents are busy with some weapons practice with the guards, so they aren't going. I was thinking about asking Vathek," she answered.

Miranda grinned. "He would be good company. What about Caleb?"

Elyon blushed. "He's leaving for a far province that feels I've neglected them to find out what their concerns are."

"I never expected you and him to become a couple, but I think a good one," said Miranda. "He proved to be a tough, slippery opponent for Phobos."

"Yes, he did. And I need people like that by my side," said Elyon.

Miranda didn't answer, and after a moment a realization suddenly hit. She snuck a look at the other girl. Elyon was smiling at her. "Did you mean to... include me?"

A nod. "There is still evil going on in Metamoor, and I can't be everywhere and do everything."

Miranda stood up. "I'm honored that you would trust me with such an important job."

"I'll send you on some assignments after I remove the collar," said Elyon, "I don't want to risk you when you can't change."

Miranda thought for a few seconds, then laughed.

"What's funny?" asked the young Queen.

"I thought you knew!" replied Miranda, still laughing.

"Knew WHAT?" asked Elyon, sharply.

"This form looks Escanor, but it isn't. I'm a lot tougher, stronger, and faster than I would be if it was. I heal quicker too," replied Miranda, gesturing to herself. "I can't spin web, but I still have my climbing instincts and some ability. A weapon or blast of magic will kill me, but it would take a lot more effort than for one of your kind."

She paused and looked at her Queen. "This form is tough like my other. What use would I be if I got into tight spots without a bit of extra to help me get out of them?"

Elyon shrugged. "I guess that's true."

"Let me show you something. "The dark girl went inside with Elyon following and went to a wall. It was rough-textured but without cracks. "Watch." Miranda kicked off her shoes and jumped. Somehow her fingers and toes found holds and she climbed steadily up to the ceiling some twenty feet above.

Elyon put her hand on the wall and moved it around, but couldn't find any hint of a place to grab.

Above her Miranda let go and kicked against the wall, turning a flip and landing neatly on her feet. "I'm not as good as in my other form, but not too bad."

"If you were human, you would have just broken a leg," said Elyon.

The black-haired girl cocked her head. "Human?"

"The Earth word for my race," Elyon explained.

Miranda turned and went to the other side of the room. "Throw some magic at me. I want to show you how fast I am."

Elyon held up a hand and a sphere of light appeared above it. It drifted to one side and another appeared. Finally there were ten. "These are just light balls. They won't hurt you, but will flare if they hit."

Miranda nodded her understanding. "Ready."

Elyon gestured and the spheres moved toward the other girl, separating as they did. They zigzagged toward her, trying to confuse her. Miranda dodged, spun, and jumped out of the way, and only one hit her.

She looked at her friend. "See what I mean? I can defend myself."

"That makes me feel better. Why haven't you shown me this before?" asked Elyon.

Miranda blinked. "Well, first we were enemies, and then I didn't think about it because you hadn't asked."

Elyon looked sheepish. "I set myself up for that one."

"Um... I'll go find Nagadir and ask if she wants to go. What about Vathek?" asked Miranda. She had embarrassed the Queen and now wanted to get away.

"Sure, ask him too. Take your time, I still have some papers to look over," was the reply.

The dark-haired girl made a hasty exit.

w.i.t.c.h.

Miranda walked down the corridors toward Nagadir's room. Several people spoke to her as they passed, but others either ignored her or made a rude comment. If they were hoping she would attack them for it, they were disappointed.

She came to Nagadir's door and was about to knock when a voice from inside stopped her. It wasn't her friend's voice she heard; it was male.

"You get us what we want!" it said.

"NO! You can't ask me to do that!" was the reply.

"I'll remind you one more time what's at stake if you don't," said the first voice.

Miranda dropped her hand and turned an ear to the door after looking around for anyone else in the corridor.

"How can you do such a thing? Queen Elyon is the Light of Meridian, and she deserves our loyalty," said Nagadir.

"HA! This has nothing to do with loyalty!" said the unknown person.

"That's not true! You are betraying your Queen!" said Nagadir.

Miranda smiled. Her gut instinct that the Queen's Handmaid had steel in her, though well-hidden, was true. But what was she defending Elyon for? What did this person want from her?

"For the price I'm getting for what you will bring me, I would betray anybody!"

"How sad that is," was the reply.

The noise of feet approaching caught her attention. Looking around quickly, she bent her legs and sprang up to the wooden beams holding the ceiling. Grasping tightly she pulled her body to it and hoped the shadows would hide her.

The four guards never looked anywhere but ahead as they marched down the corridor. Miranda waited a few seconds after they passed, listening for anybody else, but it was quiet now.

She had just started to loosen her grip when the door opened, and a blue-skinned man of the same race as Vathek stepped out. She tightened her fingers and toes on the wood and was thankful he hadn't come out a second later.

He turned and looked back in, apparently at Nagadir. "Bring it tonight, or suffer the consequences." He pulled a hood over his head and stalked away, leaving the door open.

Nagadir came to the door, watching him disappear around a corner, tears in her eyes. Then she went back inside and shut it.

Miranda dropped softly to the floor. What to do? Confront her friend? Go to Elyon? Follow the guy? She hesitated for a long moment, then decided to go see Vathek first so Nagadir would have a chance to compose herself, and she a chance to think.

She listened at the door for a few seconds, hearing Nagadir crying. It broke her heart to hear her friend upset, but something was wrong, and she had to find out what.

w.i.t.c.h.

On the way to Vathek's quarters she considered her options. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear when someone spoke to her.

Blink. "What?" She looked around to find herself at Vathek's door, but the big man himself was standing in the corridor, smiling at her.

"Guess you didn't hear me," he said, coming to her. "How are you, Miranda?"

"I'm fine... You aren't mad at me any more?" she asked, looking up into the broad blue face.

"Nah." He looked a bit embarrassed. "I kept thinking of that time you betrayed me to Cedric, and was mad about that, but now I understand. You had a change of heart like I did."

"Actually my 'change of heart', as you put it, didn't happen until I was in prison," Miranda answered. "I enjoyed being a bad girl, and took every advantage of it."

"How well I know," he answered, "But it's in the past now. More than three years past." He gestured at the closed door in front of them. "I guess you were coming to see me?" At her nod he said, "Let's go inside."

The shape-shifter followed the big man into the room and sat at the table. This was the first time she had been in his room since her release, and it hadn't changed much either.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked.

Miranda shook her head. "No, thanks. I came to ask if you would like to join Elyon and me going to the circus tonight."

He grinned. "Sure! I was hoping to get a chance to see it!" He poured himself a drink and sat opposite her. "I've heard they have an amazing acrobatic act!"

"Really? I actually hadn't heard anything about it," she replied, lowering her head, "I've been busy trying to make up with people in the Castle."

"Things will be okay, Miranda," said Vathek, "I've forgiven you, and many of the soldiers have told me the same thing."

"That makes me feel better," she replied.

"Who else is going?" he asked, "I know Caleb is off on a mission, and Miriadel and Alborn are busy with training."

"I'm going to ask Nagadir when I leave here," she replied.

"I would expect her to go anyway," said Vathek.

"It's her day off, and you know Elyon; she doesn't really like bothering others like that. Asking her to go would be as a friend, like I'm asking you," said Miranda. She looked toward the cupboard. "I'd like to change my mind about that drink, if I can."

"Sure," said Vathek. He got up and looked in the cupboard at several labeled jars. "Let's see.. I've got water, wine, beer, and some makberry juice."

"I'll take that," she said. Wine made her sick, and she couldn't stand the smell of beer.

"Good choice. I bought two jars from that merchant on Tenno Lane two days ago, and already finished one," he said, getting the jar.

Moments later Vathek put the mug in front of her and sat back down. She took a swig. Pretty good...

"Something else on your mind?" he asked.

"What makes you ask that?" she said, surprised.

"I may not be the brightest candle on the hearth, but even I can see when someone is troubled," he said.

She looked at the table. "I don't know if I should say anything."

Vathek sat back and took a drink of his own mug. He sighed. "I'll be frank. Miranda. You should let me help, whatever it is. It's only been a few days since the Queen let you out, and do you really think you should be doing something without someone else knowing about it? I don't want to see you get in trouble."

Miranda fell silent. The big guy had a good point, but she was used to working alone. On the other hand, the world was different now. Vathek was a friend, someone who had forgiven her, and he did have useful skills. She was the Queen's companion again, but was still on thin ice with nearly everyone else.

She suddenly realized Fate was giving her a test, and the choice she made here could affect her relationships from now on. She wanted others to trust her, so she had to do the same.

"It's not about me. It's something I overheard," she said, finally. She told him everything about what she had overheard from Nagadir's room. Vathek got her to describe the man who had been there, but that individual wasn't known to him.

"Sounds like Nagadir is being blackmailed," said Vathek.

Miranda nodded. "It did to me too. Should we tell Elyon?"

"No, she has enough on her plate, and anyway we can't expect her to do everything," he said, and grinned, "We're competent. I'd say we can handle it. Besides, I like Nagadir, and want her to be okay."

Miranda grinned back. "Works for me. Got any ideas?"

"Hm. Well, that's not my strong point, you know. I was hoping you did," he answered.

"I was going to ask her if she wanted to go with us, so let's find out what she says first," said Miranda.

"Good idea! Be hard to make a plan otherwise!" said Vathek, and finished his mug.

Miranda did the same, and headed for the door. "I'll come back and let you know what she said."

"I'll be here," was the answer.

w.i.t.c.h.

"Sure, I'll go!" said Nagadir with a smile. Miranda had been invited into her room, and they were sitting by her fireplace. "I'd heard about it too, and I was hoping we could. Who else?"

Miranda, caught by surprise with the answer, struggled to think for a few seconds. "Uh, just Vathek." Oddly, the smile did not seem forced. Strange for someone who was very upset not long earlier.

"Sounds wonderful! I guess we'll meet by the gate?" asked the Queen's handmaid.

"As far as I know," said Miranda.

"Okay, then, I'll see you there!" said Nagadir, standing, "You'll have to excuse me, but I have some things to do before tonight."

"All right, then, see you later!" and Miranda took her leave.

She and Vathek made their plans as well as possible, but decided to leave Nagadir alone. Then they would watch her carefully during the outing. She was a friend, and they didn't want her in trouble either.

w.i.t.c.h.

That evening Queen Elyon, Vathek, Miranda, and Nagadir met at the front gate and headed into the city. Since this was an informal trip, and the still-young queen could handle herself (not to mention the caliber of companions she had) no guards with spears and swords went with them. Elyon had covered her head to remain unnoticed, and it worked for the most part. A few people recognized her, but at a shake of the head went about their business.

They made it to the circus, which was located in an open park set aside for that kind of thing, and went inside. They took seats near the front of the bleachers, where the more affluent citizens sat.

After several acts, Nagadir got up, excusing herself to use the water closets outside and to the left of the entrance.  
A minute later Miranda did the same.

The yard was sparsely populated, mostly by members of the circus. It was lit by torches set along on either side of the way.

She spotted the green-skinned girl fairly quickly, standing past the facilities and looking as though expecting someone.

Miranda quickly hid behind the last outhouse closest to Nagadir, and peeked around it. The dark was deep here, and with her stealth abilities wouldn't be spotted.

A figure in a dark cloak approached Nagadir. "You have what we want?"

"I-- yes, I do," she said.

"Come, then," was the reply, and the man turned to go.

"I can't. I'm expected back. Why didn't you bring him here?" asked Nagadir.

The man snorted in amusement. "Come on."

Reluctantly Nagadir followed, and Miranda did as well, keeping to the shadows. The pair ahead of her went into a run-down building that was dimly lit inside, closing the door behind themselves. Miranda quickly snuck up to the window. "Nandor!" she heard Nagadir's excited voice exclaim, and she cautiously peeked in.

Her friend was standing in an open space, holding a child of her own race Miranda guessed to be four or five years old. They were surrounded by perhaps fifteen blue-skinned men with sheathed swords.

"All right, you've seen he's okay," said the first man, pulling down the hood of his cloak, "Now give it to me."

Nagadir shifted the child to one side and reached into a pocket on the inside of her jacket. She pulled out a large folded piece of paper and gave it to the man.

He took it and turned away. "Kill them," he ordered his men.

Miranda had seen enough. She ran to the door and kicked it open. Nagadir had fallen to her knees and was protecting the child as well as she could with just a dagger she always traveled with. The men turned from their intended victims to the newcomer.

She wasn't armed, but that made little difference. She jumped and planted her feet in the nearest man's face, taking him out of the fight.

The other men moved toward her, ignoring Nagadir. The moment she was clear she took the child and went into a corner, dagger still in front of her. The little boy, Nandor, never cried, just took everything in with wide eyes.

Several of the men took swipes at Miranda, who dodged the swords with ease and took any opportunity to hit back. Finally she saw a chance and dived under a sword to tackle the leader.

As he fell with Miranda on top, a loud, familiar voice roared, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!" She risked a glance to see Vathek in the door, sword drawn. He was a good deal larger than any of the men inside, and they paused, assessing this new threat.

Vathek took two steps to the side, and a second figure entered. Queen Elyon drew back her hood, and they all saw she had an angry expression.

"It's the Queen!" shouted one man, "Scatter!"

The men burst through a door half-hidden in the shadows on the other side of the room. Within seconds the room was cleared but for Miranda, the leader, two men out cold, Queen Elyon, Vathek, Nagadir and Nandor.

Vathek stepped over to Miranda, while Elyon went to Nagadir. "Are you both okay?"

Nagadir, still frightened, but starting to relax in the presence of her Queen, could only nod.

"Good work," said Vathek, grabbing the leader by the collar and lifting him up. "Majesty, this is the leader of a band of thieves that sell information. They get it by intimidation and blackmail."

Elyon nodded. "I remember the report. Miranda."

The black-haired girl stood up. "Majesty?"

Elyon reached toward Miranda's throat, and when she pulled back her hands, the collar was in it. "Go get 'em."

Miranda's eyes grew wide. She started to fall to her knees, but Elyon caught her. "Later. Go get them, and bring them back here."

Miranda nodded, and headed out the newly-opened door, changing to spider-form as she did.

w.i.t.c.h.

With her knowledge of the area, speed, strength, and webbing, she quickly rounded up the other men and dragged them, protesting, back to the barn.

Guards had arrived and were waiting for her. They took the men into custody and headed back to the castle. Once they were alone again, Elyon turned to her companions.

"So, who is this?" she asked Nagadir.

"My brother, Nandor," she replied, putting the boy down.

"Hi, Nandor," said Elyon, smiling at him, "Nice to meet you."

The youngster could only stare up at his Queen.

"You were very brave, Nagadir," said Elyon, turning her attention to the girl. "I'm sorry he had to be exposed to danger, but like you said, it was the only way."

"What do you mean, Majesty?" asked Vathek, "You already knew she was being blackmailed?"

"Not until she came to see me this afternoon," said Elyon. She stooped and picked up the still-folded paper.

"He told me to bring the paper to the circus, where he would meet me and return Nandor in exchange for it. You asking me to come with you was a happy coincidence," said Nagadir. "I didn't expect him to try and kill us."

"What was it he was after, anyway?" asked Miranda.

"A diagram of the castle, showing the secret passages into it," said Elyon, "But of course this isn't it." She raised the paper, and in a flash of flame it was gone except for some ashes that drifted to the wooden floor.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" asked Vathek, getting upset.

"I'm sorry, Vathek, that was my fault," said Elyon, "I intended to, but some important papers came in that the Council insisted I handle at once, and it slipped my mind."

"Oh, I see." the big man bowed. "It's understandable, Majesty."

"Elyon..." said Miranda.

The Queen turned and looked at her companion. "Miranda, you weren't told deliberately. Please don't be too mad at me and Nagadir, but I saw an opportunity to help improve your reputation."

"I-- I don't understand," said Miranda.

"When you learned what was happening, you had to make a choice," said Elyon, "And you attacked those men to save her and her brother, alone, unarmed, and unable to shape shift." She grinned at Miranda's expression. "How do you think people will react when they learn that?"

"And you did it without backup," added Vathek. "I'm proud of you!"

"It never occurred to me to do anything else! She's my friend!" said Miranda. "I was just hoping to last long enough for Vathek to tell you, and for you to sense where I was and come find us."

"Actually, we weren't far behind," said Elyon, "You've proven your words and your worth, Miranda. Now that the collar is off, it's going to stay off and I'm going to be sending you on some missions."

Miranda fell to her knees. "I'm yours, Majesty, "Use me however you wish to." She bowed until her forehead touched the floor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my friend." The Queen looked around. "I think I've had enough excitement for one night. I'm going back to the castle, but if you guys want to stay and finish watching the circus, go ahead."

"I'll come with you," said Vathek, "I'm a bit tired too."

"I need to get Nandor home," said Nagadir.

"Then I'll come with you," said Miranda.

"I welcome your company," said Nagadir with a smile.

Elyon waved her hand and a portal to the castle's entrance opened. She stepped through, followed by Vathek. Elyon glanced back, and the portal collapsed.

Miranda stood thinking. Elyon had set a test for her. Not from distrust, but from a desire to help, and she had passed. Her first choice was confirmed to be the correct one, and the future looked brighter than ever.

"Let's go, Miranda, I know my family will be glad to meet you!" called Nagadir from outside.

"Coming!" she called back, and with a smile ran out the door.

The End


End file.
